


Un voisin attachiant

by PetitPoulpe



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale can be really dense sometimes, Crowley doesn't know how to flirt, M/M, Neighbors
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Quelqu'un a emménagé au même étage qu'Ezra, mais ce nouveau voisin s'avère un peu particulier.





	Un voisin attachiant

Le son strident de la sonnette retentit dans l’appartement. Installé dans son canapé, Ezra ne cilla pas. Il n’attendait personne et ne désirait pas interrompre sa lecture pour un quelconque importun.

Nouvelle tentative. Puis une troisième.

Ezra soupira. Il devinait parfaitement qui se tenait derrière sa porte. Il referma son livre et se leva pour regarder discrètement à travers l’œilleton. Il discerna cette chevelure noire devenue familière, cette obstination à porter des lunettes de soleil même à l’intérieur du bâtiment, cette silhouette élancée se balançant légèrement d’un pied sur l’autre pour tromper son impatience ; il discerna l’homme qui le tourmente depuis presque un mois, Anthony Crowley.

 

⇦    ⇦    ⇦

 

Son manège débuta dès le week-end de son arrivée. Ezra l’avait d’abord croisé le samedi en allant relever sa boîte aux lettres. À l’extérieur, vêtu d’un costume noir et de verres fumés assortis, se tenait un homme qui avait tout l’air d’être un agent immobilier, mais Ezra corrigea sa pensée quand il le vit s’adosser nonchalamment contre la porte d’entrée et jouer avec ses clefs. Ezra s’avança pour cogner délicatement contre la vitre. L’inconnu sursauta et laissa tomber son trousseau. Alors qu’il se baissait pour le ramasser, Ezra ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour. »

« Heu… Bonjour. »

« Je tenais simplement à vous signaler qu’il est imprudent de s’appuyer ainsi. »

L’homme l’observait, surpris.

« Vous bloquez l’issue aux habitants de l’immeuble. »

« Je suis désolé… J’attendais juste… »

« Et pouvez-vous attendre ailleurs ? »

« Pas vraiment, non », répondit l’inconnu en riant. « Mais je vous promets de ne plus provoquer de désagrément. »

En guise de bonne foi, il se décala sur le côté et sourit de façon innocente. Ezra hocha la tête et le salua avant de se diriger vers l’ascenseur.

Une fois dans son logement, il jeta son courrier sur la table basse du salon, déjà recouverte par une multitude de papiers et livres poussiéreux, et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il comptait bien profiter de ces deux jours pour lire un roman qu’il venait d’acquérir, ce qui signifiait qu’il était temps de préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud.

Son rituel fut troublé par un vacarme infernal dans le couloir. Ezra sortit sur le palier et nota qu’il s’agissait encore de cet homme. Ce dernier se retourna et s’exclama gaiement.

« Ah ! Rebonjour ! »

Ezra restait silencieux. Son regard alternait entre les deux déménageurs qui tentaient tant bien que mal de soulever une armoire et l’appartement en face du sien.

L’inconnu s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Hem… Oui. Je n’ai pas pu vous prévenir, tout à l’heure. J’attendais le camion de déménagement. »

Il lui tendit la main.

« Autant se présenter dans les formes. Anthony Crowley, votre nouveau voisin. »

Ne voulant pas se montrer impoli, Ezra accueillit son geste.

« Ezra Fell. »

Ce Mr. Crowley lui paraissait bien étrange. D’une part, il n’avait pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil. D’autre part, il refusait de lâcher sa main et continuait de la serrer machinalement. La situation devenait embarrassante. Ezra recula son bras et son interlocuteur le libéra enfin. Celui-ci s’excusa.

« Hem… Désolé. Ah, et heu... ne vous inquiétez pas pour le bruit. Tout devrait être fini d’ici une heure ou deux. »

« Vous en êtes certain ? »

« Je l’espère. En tout cas, d’ici cet après-midi, vous n’entendrez plus parler de moi. »

Ezra était sceptique, mais il sourit.

« Je vous souhaite un bon emménagement. »

« Merci ! Bonne journée, et encore désolé pour le boucan. »

« Vous n’y pouvez rien, un tel événement se déroule rarement dans le calme absolu. Au revoir. »

Contrairement aux dires de son voisin, ce ne fut pas sa dernière interruption dans la vie d’Ezra. Le lendemain, il sonna à sa porte.

« Bonjour, c’est encore moi », annonça-t-il d’un ton badin.

« Bonjour, je le vois bien. »

Mr. Crowley portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Faisait-il partie de ces gens qui s’habillent professionnellement, peu importe le jour de la semaine ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il arborait toujours ses verres fumés. Avait-il un problème oculaire ? Ezra secoua la tête. Une telle question serait indéniablement déplacée.

« Eh bien voilà », commença son voisin. « Je viens vous emprunter un peu de sucre, si vous en avez, et si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr. »

« Non, non, combien vous en faut-il ? »

Mr. Crowley hésita.

« Heu… Vous allez trouver ça bête, mais j’ai oublié ! C’est pour un gâteau. »

Ezra leva un sourcil. Cet homme ne lui donnait pas l’impression d’être un adepte des fourneaux.

« Je peux vous prêter le paquet entier. Repassez me le rendre quand vous aurez terminé votre pâtisserie. »

« Merci, c’est gentil de votre part. »

Le voisin repartit donc avec un paquet de sucre qu’il rapporta quelques minutes plus tard.

Cet échange ne fut pas non plus leur dernière interaction. Mr. Crowley trouvait toujours une raison pour sonner à la porte d’Ezra. Après le sucre, il demanda du sel, du poivre, de la farine, du beurre, mais il ne s’arrêta pas en si bon chemin, si bien que les requêtes se faisaient de plus en plus farfelues. Ezra le soupçonnait d’avoir reçu un gage de la part d'un ami à l'humour douteux. Qui importune son voisin de palier pour lui réclamer un arrosoir ?

Cela aurait pu être l’unique fantaisie de Mr. Crowley s’il ne se distinguait pas déjà autrement. Il aimait écouter de la musique, principalement des albums de Queen, mais le bouton de réglage du volume semblait coincé sur “faites-en bénéficier la ville entière”. Par ailleurs, son voisin ne possédait visiblement que des compilations réunissant les chansons romantiques du groupe, si bien qu’Ezra l’avait cru accablé d’une rupture amoureuse. Ce n’était pas le cas, mais à cause de lui, Ezra connaissait les paroles de _Somebody To Love_ par cœur.

Il avait songé à plusieurs stratagèmes pour insinuer civilement à son voisin qu’il se montrait un peu trop imposant. Il avait feint de ne posséder aucun des objets énoncés, il s’était présenté encore en pyjama après s’être volontairement ébouriffé les cheveux, il avait prétexté devoir sortir pour une commission, mais toutes ses ruses se soldaient par un échec. Mr. Crowley souriait et s’excusait maladroitement de l’avoir dérangé, pour mieux revenir quelques jours plus tard.

 

⇨    ⇨    ⇨

 

Cette sonnerie présageait encore une conversation inoubliable. Ezra aurait bien débranché le fil responsable, mais son voisin aurait frappé inlassablement sur le bois, ce qui était pire. Il poussa un autre soupir. Il s’était toujours refusé d’être grossier, car malgré tout, il avait développé de l’affection envers Mr. Crowley.

Son air penaud lorsqu’il venait le solliciter était tout bonnement adorable, et même sans cela, Ezra reconnaissait que son voisin s’avérait plutôt agréable à regarder. Il ne comptait plus les coups d’œil furtifs qu’il avait pu jeter lorsqu’ils prenaient l’ascenseur ensemble. Cependant, rien ne pouvait surpasser sa voix. Ezra adorait la façon dont Mr. Crowley faisait glisser son nom sur sa langue. Cette faiblesse l’empêchait de l’envoyer définitivement promener. Elle l’avait même doucement incité à ne plus jouer le voisin grincheux.

Néanmoins, ces visites intempestives devenaient de plus en plus ridicules au point que cela vexait Ezra. Il n’appréciait pas d’être moqué de la sorte. N’était-il donc qu’un sujet d’amusement ? Cela devait cesser. Immédiatement. Tant pis pour ce petit penchant qu’il cultivait secrètement.

Ezra déverrouilla la porte et l’ouvrit brusquement.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

Mr. Crowley tressaillit. Il maintenait ses mains derrière son dos et paraissait réfléchir au choix de ses mots. Ezra ne remarqua que seulement le changement de vêtements. Son voisin, qui s’était jusqu’alors toujours vêtu de costumes, portait un pull carmin ainsi qu’un jean noir. Une apparence se voulant plus détendue malgré sa nervosité palpable.

« Mr. Fell… »

L’interpellé fut tiré de son inspection.

« Mr. Fell, je viens vous embêter pour la dernière fois. »

Ezra ne put retenir son rire.

« Oui, bien sûr. Et vous reviendrez pour je ne sais quel besoin... pourquoi pas une clef en croix ! Vous ne me l’avez pas encore pas fait ce coup-là ! »

Mr. Crowley baissa la tête et dévoila ce qu’il dissimulait derrière lui. Une boite de chocolats raffinés. Il la tendit timidement vers Ezra et bredouilla.

« C’est... pour me faire pardonner… Je suis un imbécile. Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste attirer votre attention… »

Ezra ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il observa les chocolats, puis son voisin prêt à s’enfuir dès qu'il aurait accepté son cadeau. Sa dernière phrase résonnait dans son esprit.

« Entre », finit-il par prononcer en s’écartant.

Son voisin obéit sans un mot. Ezra referma la porte derrière lui et l’invita à s’asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? »

« Du thé, s’il… te plaît… »

« Je n’ai plus que du Earl Grey, j’espère que… »

« Ça ira très bien, merci. »

Un silence s’abattit sur le logement, amplifiant les tintements de la vaisselle et le sifflement de la bouilloire. À son retour, Ezra déplaça des livres éparpillés sur la table basse afin d’y déposer le plateau.

« C’est un peu désordonné… », murmura-t-il l’air confus.

« Ce n’est pas grave… »

Après avoir effectué le service, Ezra s’installa dans un fauteuil pour faire face à son interlocuteur et inspira profondément.

« Anthony… Je peux t’appeler Anthony ? »

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Il faut que l’on discute. »

« Mr. Fell… »

« Ezra. »

« Ezra… Pardon pour mon comportement. Je sais que j’ai dépassé les bornes… »

« Tu disais vouloir attirer mon attention. »

Anthony but une gorgée de thé et scruta le liquide brun.

« C’était stupide, je sais. »

« Est-ce que… Tes allées et venues… Tu… »

« Oui, bon j’avoue ! », s’exclama Anthony en faisant claquer sa tasse sur sa soucoupe. « J’essayais de flirter avec toi ! »

Ezra demeurait bouche bée. Il n’avait toujours rien bu et sa gorge s’asséchait.

« J’ai cherché tous les prétextes possibles pour venir te voir », poursuivit Anthony. « Je voulais juste te parler, te connaître… Peut-être t’inviter à boire un verre. Je ne savais pas comment t’aborder… »

Il rougissait au fur et à mesure de son discours.

« Je suis un idiot… Du coup, aujourd’hui, je veux m’excuser proprement. Je te promets de ne plus sonner à ta porte. Vraiment. »

Ezra n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

« Le thé ne va pas suffire », dit-il d’une voix rauque. « Je dois avoir une bouteille de vin quelque part. »

Il s’éclipsa quelques instants pour ramener l’alcool, ainsi que deux verres, qu’il plaça sur le plateau.

« Aurais-tu un tire-bouchon, par hasard ? Impossible de remettre la main sur le mien. »

Anthony s’empourpra davantage.

« C’est normal… C’est moi qui l’ai… »

Devant l’air interdit d’Ezra, il ajouta, désemparé :

« J’espérais que tu viennes le récupérer… »

Ezra s’assit de nouveau pour assimiler l’information, puis il éclata de rire.

« Mes excuses », articula-t-il finalement, les larmes aux yeux. « C’est juste que, depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que tu avais perdu un pari. Tu es tombé sur la personne la plus inapte au monde à interpréter une tentative de séduction. »

« C’est de bonne guerre », plaisanta Anthony. « Tu es tombé sur le pire séducteur du monde. »   

Ezra sentait le malaise s’envoler. Il ne souhaitait pas le faire rechuter, mais sa curiosité prit le pas sur sa raison.

« Pourquoi les lunettes ? », lâcha-t-il.

« Hein ? »

Anthony sembla soudainement prendre conscience de l’existence de ses verres.

« Oh ! Elles sont adaptées à ma vue », expliqua-t-il en les retirant. « Mes lunettes habituelles sont en réparation, alors je garde celles-ci en attendant. »

Il les plaça sur ses cheveux. Ezra en profita pour admirer ses yeux. Leur couleur était incroyablement envoûtante, lui rappelant du miel. Ils en avaient la même douceur à chaque sourire. Une idée germa dans sa tête.

« On a toujours besoin de ce tire-bouchon », déclara-t-il en se levant.

Anthony reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table basse et bondit du canapé.

« J’y vais tout de suite. »

Ezra l’attrapa par le bras.

« Je t’accompagne. »

Il saisit la bouteille avant d’enchérir :

« Allons boire ce fameux verre ensemble. »

Anthony n’avait pas menti. À partir de ce jour, il ne sonna plus à la porte d’Ezra. Cela aurait été bien inutile, puisque personne ne lui aurait répondu. Ezra ne pouvait pas être dans deux appartements à la fois.


End file.
